


Shannon to the Rescue

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [72]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo and Jared are in the midst of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shannon to the Rescue

       Shannon stood, his mouth agape and confusion swimming in his mind. How was he supposed to fix this? Both Jared and Tomo were standing, screaming at each other for reasons that Shannon wasn’t completely sure about. Frowning, he looked around and tried to find the source of the altercation. Finding none, Shannon groaned. Looking at the two younger men, Shannon gently gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to find a way to sooth the two of them.

                “You asshole!” screamed Jared.

                “Fuck you!” exclaimed Tomo.

                Fed up, Shannon took the two of them and dragged them to the bathroom, ignoring the shouts at him. Throwing them in the bathroom, he quickly barricaded the door and smirked as he heard banging on the other side.

                “You’re in there until you learn to get along!” shouted Shannon , chuckling as he walked back to the cot, curling up with his Ipod and ignoring the two men for the rest of the night. 


End file.
